determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Sudden Determined Differences
This is an AU of Dtale where Blaze kills everyone to kill the Human. Similar to The Dust Dtale Stories, but it's Blaze instead of Sans Story Blaze had gotten sick of dying. So, he asked Sans for help. He'd know how to help. Sans told him that the only way to properly kill the Human is to overcome their Determination. However, the human had killed too many People and was far too determined. Blaze suggested to do that himself, and become strong that way. Sans was surprised, but he saw the Reasons. He hesitated, but agreed to let Blaze kill everyone. He also helped Blaze, Healing him and Damaging the Enemy for Blaze, so when Blaze killed them, he gained the LV. Sans sometimes hurt a monster too much and Took the LV by accident. Blaze didn't mind. Blaze was going to let Sans help him battle the Human anyway. So both Their LV can be put to use. Together, they killed many, but the Human was able to kill everyone in the Ruins and Snowdin, Excluding Sans' House, as it was locked. Blaze and Sans had gained a lot of LV. Blaze had 15, while Sans had 5. They then killed everyone in the CORE and the castle, Blaze getting to LV20 and Sans getting up to LV7. Sans and Blaze fought the Human, and lost. They returned home to rethink their Plan. Blaze had a Plan. He told Sans that he could Kill him, take his LV and then he could Kill the Human. Sans thought for a moment, then shook his head. He told Blaze he wouldn't get enough. He would have to kill Chara, Papyrus and Blue for that to work... So, Blaze, with tears in his eyes asked if he could. Seeing the sadness and Regret for having to do this, Sans knew Blaze didn't want to, but he had to. Sans let Blaze Kill him and Chara, Papyrus and Blue. Then Blaze went to Judgement Hall, with LV30, and fought the Human. Profile Appearance He wears his Usual Red Outfit, but it's Covered in dust, and his Fire burns constantly. He's often seen with a Phantom Sans, Chara and Papyrus behind him. Personality He's Insane, Lazy and Determined. He regrets killing Sans, Paps and Chara (Kind Of Regrets Killing Blue), and now he has to not let their Deaths be in Vain. Powers Pyrokinesis He can control Fire. Blasters He took this Power when he killed Sans Bones From Papyrus. Knives From Chara. SOUL Change Only Changes to Blue. Came from when he Killed Integrity. Stats LV 30 HP 199 (99+(10x10)) This is his HP because at 20LV, you have 99HP. Since he's at 30LV, and it's +10 for every LV above 20, It equals 10x10, So 100+99=199 ATK 50 DEF 50 Weaknesses Water Extinguishes his Fire. Talking about his Friends. He hates to talk about what he did. Trivia * Being An Anomaly, He knows about the Other Killer AU's, and Knows that Alt!Dust!Dtale!Sans has a Chris Phantom.